


Fucks You

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki finds out what all went on while he was gone, and he's not pleased.</p><p>Post DSR.  I’ll try to write something real some other time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucks You

“We misseds you.” Skwisgaar was sitting on Toki’s bed, it had been a few weeks since he’d been home and he was still mostly avoiding them all and keeping to himself. Skwisgaar had finally had enough, and sought him out.

“You don’ts misses shit!” Toki leaned against the wall above his bed, glaring, arms crossed.

“No, we really does-“

“Shuts the fucks up! I’s seen the fuckings news, he lets us see the news there so we can knows how little you all cares! Don’ts fuckings lies to me!”

Skwisgaar flinched back a bit, Toki had clearly been drinking (as he had been ever since he came home) and he was in a hostile mood. Raising his hands in supplication, he tried again, “Jus’ talks to me?”

“Where was you, ja? Where was you when I was calculatesings what if I has to blows him to saves me an' Abigail? Where was you thens?!”

“Of fucks, Toki. I didn’ts know-“

“It never happens.”

Skwisgaar stopped, confused. “Whats ? You never does dat?”

“Noes! Nots with him anyways. But I thinks I might has to, and that was bads enough. Magnus turns outs to be an okay guy, mostlies though.”

“Toki, I ams sorries.”

“You shoulds be. You _all_ shoulds be!”

This was going nowhere. Skwisgaar sighed. “Okay, how abouts we finished dis conversations some udder night? Who knows, maybe you ams even sobers den, ja?”

“Whatevers.”

Knowing that was as good as he was going to get anytime soon, Skwisgaar took that as his cue to leave.


End file.
